


[Podfic] Any Joy It Would Bring

by AetherAria



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Rilla is conspiring. Scheming. Plotting. He knows it.





	[Podfic] Any Joy It Would Bring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Any Joy it Would Bring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597645) by [ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand). 

> My first podfic! Sorry the audio quality isn't spectacular, I'm just overflowing with love for this fic and this ship and I wanted to do something with that energy. I hope you enjoy this Sky! <3


End file.
